


Start Again

by Desdemona



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdemona/pseuds/Desdemona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was there from the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Again

Back in the day, Huck used to be very quiet. When Olivia finds him, she’s just as quiet. He has a past he likes to keep in the back of his head and she does her level best to ignore how hers feels raw, especially around the Fitz-shaped hole.

* * * *

  
He’s the first person she tells when Olivia Pope and Associates starts looking like a reality. One month later, it is.  She calls him, crying in relief that she has something else to focus on, has a way to still be Olivia Pope.  He’s in Canada, because it’s cold and snowy and he wanted to go. The last time he came, it was business and he didn’t see anything but the inside of a five star hotel in Montreal.

Hearing her cry makes his heart shift. He’s on a plane to Washington in twenty four hours.

  
  


* * * *

  
  


There’s a bottle of wine on her coffee table next to a glass stained red. She tells him that she’ll never cry again. That from this point on, she no longer believes in it. He nods. Later, when she’s a softly snoring slump beside him on her couch, he cleans up the tissues, puts away the signs of drinking and settles her in her bed. In the morning, she’s dressed up and armored to the figurative teeth. He asks her when they’ll move into the new building and it’s business from then on out.

  
  


* * * *

Two months later, they have a whole team. She’s Olivia Pope, the way she’s supposed to be. Huck locks away the memories of her crying because she doesn’t need him to be a reminder.

Except when she does.

 


End file.
